Lily Potter et l'année du dragon
by Coeurdeloup7
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand la benjamine des Potter arrive à Poudlard ? Mon nom est Lily Luna et je vous invite à me suivre tout au long de ma première année dans cette célèbre école de sorcellerie qui a bien des mystères a nous révéler . Croyez moi ! Entre amitié , découvertes et mystères et cours , venez découvrir mon histoire .
1. Prologue

« Ca y est ! On va à Poudlard! »s'écria une jeune fille en tournoyant dans la pièce avant de s'écraser gracieusement sur son lit, elle tourna la tête vers la propriétaire du second lit :

« Tu n'es pas contente ?

-Bien sure que si » déclara la seconde fille , elle écarta ses longs cheveux bruns et laissa ses yeux ambré parcourir la pièce , qu'elle quittera dans à peine quelques heures et qu'elle ne reverra pas avant Noël , La chambre n'était pas très grande mais asses pour que les deux sœurs aient chacune un lit et une armoire. Les murs,autrefois d'un violet ancien étaient désormais recouvert de tableaux représentant différents animaux et créatures magiques , ainsi que des plantes plus ou moins rares et des étagères remplis de toutes sortes de livres .Seule une commode d'un gris pale est commune au deux sœurs .L'ancien lustre qui pend du plafond répand une faible lumière , la source de luminosité n'est autre que la grande fenêtre située a l'extrémité de la pièce .

« Tu rêve? » La phrase de ma sœur m'arracha a ma contemplation,

« Non, j'admire

-Et quoi donc ?

-La cage vide de ton aigle par exemple

-N'import…...QUOI? Mais ou est elle passée ?

-je ne sait pas , ce n'est pas non plus comme si Princia pouvait s'envoler .

-Oh toi, tu n'as jamais ce genre de problème avec Feuyonne.

-En effet Ann, au moins elle ne vole pas » dit-je en regardant affectueusement mon chat Feuyonne. Avec ma sœur nous sommes allées acheté nos animaux au chemin de Traverse et je suis littéralement tombée sous le charme de cette ravissante boule de poil . Cette dernière est installée confortablement au pied de mon lit Je m'agenouille près d'elle afin de la porter tandis que ma chère sœur s'agite dans tout les sens afin de retrouvez Princia , un magnifique aigle couronné au plumage gris foncé , dont la poitrine et l'abdomen sont de couleur fauve ,taché de noir et blanc , elle possède des yeux jaune et sa tête me fait un peu penser a celle d'un chat , en espérant qu'elle réapparaisse .

Ma sœur s'appelle Cannelle , physiquement elle me ressemble beaucoup , comme deux gouttes d'eau si je puis dire et pour cause, nous sommes nées le 13 décembre avec 7 secondes d'écart , Et oui vous l'aurez compris , nous sommes jumelles , je vous présente les jumelles Cannelle et Camélia Howers

* * *

A King's Cross, précisément sur le quais 93/4 , une petite famille avançait tranquillement sur les quais de la gare ou le célèbre Poudlard'Expresse étais . Trois énormes valises menaçaient de tomber des chariot a chaque instant ce qui fessait hululer de plus belle les deux hiboux donc les cages étaient poser sur les valise . L'un des hiboux est un hiboux moyen-duc , l'autre est un Harfang des neiges , mais ce ne sont pas les seules animaux , sur la troisième valise , un grognement s'échappe du panier qui contient un jeune matou gris perle ,

« James arrête !

-Quoi ma chère petite sœur

-Tu m'écrase le pied !

-Oups »

je m'appelle Lily , Lily Luna Potter , fille de l'auror Harry Potter et de la poursuiveuse phare des Harpes Ginny Potter , voila les présentation faites ! Quand a l'imbécile qui vient de poser délicatement la roue de son chariot sur mon pied il s'agit de mon grand frère James Sirius Potter , il rentre en 4 ème année quand a mon seconde frère Albus Severus , il rentre lui en 2 ème année .Moi, ce sera ma première , je vais enfin pouvoir visiter Poudlard, faire de la magie et suivre des cours passionnants ! (Enfin d'après Albus , James dit que les cour sont ennuyant à mourir, personnellement je pense qu'il exagère) je suis a la fois excitée et a la fois anxieuse . J' appréhende cette rentrée et les commentaires de James ne font qu'aggravés les choses malgré qu'une nouvelle fois Al' qui m'assure que mon grand frère ne dit que des bêtises ,

Je crois que mon cousin Hugo doit être dans le même états d' esprit que moi , pour lui aussi , c'est sa première année et puis nous sommes les dernier de la familles à y entrer . Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment et maintenant que j'y suis je suis si stressée que j'ai l'impression d'être une petite souris .

D'ailleurs notre famille se précipite vers mes cousins, mes oncles et mes tantes, Hugo Weasley est le fils de Ron et d'Hermione .Il a une sœur , ma cousine Rose qui entre en 2 e année comme Albus .

« Salut Hugo !

-Lily ! Hey comment ca va ?

-Stressée et toi ?

-Bof , papa m'a dit que tout se passera bien . Eh regarde ce que maman m'a achetez au chemin de Traverse , dit-il en sortant une cage , un petit hiboux gris à l'intérieur .

-Il est trop mimi !

-Ouais…. maman a dit que grâce à lui je pourrais écrire plein de lettres .

-Oh j'utiliserais le hiboux d'Albus , au fait comment tu l'a appelé ?

-Boulet

-hein ?! Pourquoi ? Que t'a fait ce pauvre animal pour méritez un nom pareil ?

-Bah , rien , il est rond et gris j'ai penser a un boulet et puis il est très heureux comme ça hein Boulet ?!

-Je vois , dit-je en me retenant de rire tout en observant la petite boule de plume grise sautillez partout »

Il est peut-être temps que je vous présente le clan Potter-Weasley (bientôt Potter-Weasley-Lupin car il parait que rhoo je vous expliquerez plus tard) Tout d'abord il y a les Potter , c'est a dire James , Albus et moi , mes cousin les pus proches Hugo et Rose (enfant de oncle Ron et tante Hermy) , les cousins Fred et Roxanne ( enfant de oncle George , celui qui a un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse et tante Angelina), les cousines Molly et Lucy(les filles de oncle Percy et tante Audrey), ensuite Norbert et Draconnia ( les enfants de oncle Charlie et tante Amanda) et enfin Louis, Dominique et Victoire (les enfants de oncle Bill et tante Fleur ) mais Victoire a déjà quitté Poudlard , elle est tout de même venue dire au revoir a son frère et sa sœur . Accompagnée de Teddy ( Lupin ils sortent ensemble depuis leur 4 ème année a Poudlard (quand je dis que bientôt les lupins rentreront dans le clan c'est que je suis persuadée qu'ils finiront marié comme ça Teddy fera vraiment partis de la famille .Oh bien sur c'est le filleul de papa mais ses parents Remeus et Tonks sont mort durant la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et depuis il vit avec sa grand mère Andromeda ).

« Lily c'est l'heure !

-Oui papa , eh je suis sur que je serai a Griffondor.

-J'en suis sure ma puce , allez saute dans le train .

-Au revoir »

Et tandis que je monte a bord du train avec mes frères et mes cousins je ressent un pincement au cœur , c'est la première fois que je part si longtemps de mes parents .

Une fois le train mis en marche , je me met en quête d'un wagon et surtout d'une place .

Tout le clan s'est dispersé comme de la poudre de cheminette !

Je trouve enfin un compartiment occupé seulement par deux filles :

« je peut m'installer ?

-Oui vas-y

-Je t'en pris on ne mord pas

-merci et Oh , je pousse un cris de surprise devant les jumelles assises devant moi, vous êtes jumelles ?

-Oui ça fait toujours…..

-… un choc au gens la première fois

-Je suis Lily Lily Potter et vous ?

\- Cannelle et ….

-….Camélia Howers

-Enchanté

-ravie de te rencontrer !

-Salut »

Poudlard me voila !


	2. Chapter 1 : A la découverte de Poudlard

**A/N :Bonjour à tous ,**

 **me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont mis des rewieuw , dans leur favoris ou suivit mon histoire . N'oubliez pas que les rewiew sont le pain de l'auteur !**

Disclaimer : je ne possède par Harry Potter malheureusement mais je négocie , je ne suis pas notre chère J. mais je possède mes OC .

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : A la découverte de Poudlard**

Le Trajet dans le Poudlard Expresse fut plutôt calme dans l'ensemble . Je fis plus ample connaissance avec les jumelles en face de moi :

«Et sinon vous savez dans quelle maison vous voudriez tomber ?

-Aucune idée , toute les maisons ont l'air bien et toi Cannelle ?

-Pas question de me retrouver a Serpentard ! Ni a Poufsouffle d'ailleurs et je me vois mal a Griffondor et encore moins à Serdaigle ... et toi Lily ?

-Griffondor sans aucun doute !

-Comme ton père , fit Camélia

-Exactement et puis toute ma famille est a Griffondor !

-Oh tu as de la famille a Poudlard ?

-Oh que oui enfin si je compte pas les cousins , j'ai deux frères à Griffondor .

-Et si tu compte les cousins ?

-Il y en as absolument partout ! et vous ?

-Eh bien il n' y à que nous deux .

-Crois moi c'est déjà bien asses !»

La conversation dérive ainsi sur différents sujet et nous apprîmes ainsi à mieux nous connaître . Même si physiquement la différence était infime , les reconnaître n'était pas si complexe au final . Camélia se tenais contre la vitre et parlais d'une voix douce alors que Cannelle sautillait partout et exprimait sa joie à grand cri . Je rigolais quand cette dernière s'extasiait devant la taille de mes bagages ... merci à tante Hermione pour le sortilège de réduction .Un miaulement venant d'un des paniers la-haut nous surprîmes d'un coup . Camélia s'est avancée et à pris son chat dans les bras . C'est une jolie femelle au pelage noir parsemé de taches rousse et au yeux couleur miel .

«Feuyonne , tiens-toi tranquille s'il te plaît , je sais que le voyage est long ma belle .

-Feuyonne c'est un joli nom . Le mien se nomme Tornado , dis-je en libérant mon propre chat .

-Merci beaucoup le tien est très mignon aussi

-Ça reste un chat ... Princia est belle aussi et tellement plus élégante , nous interrompis Cannelle

-Princia?

-Oui c'est mon aigle , elle doit déjà être à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il est , elle ne supporterais pas le voyage la pauvre .

-Cannelle , comment ce fait-il que tu ai un aigle ?

-Ma sœur ne peut pas prendre un simple hiboux comme tous le monde ..

-Tais toi Cam ! La famille de mère possède un élevage et en France certaines familles utilisent des aigles contrairement au hiboux mais ici ce n'est pas très répandus je crois .

-C'est vrai que chez nous c'est plutôt courant de voir des aigles et même des pigeon pour les petits billets de courte distance .

-Waouh... ici tous le monde utilise les hiboux je ne savait pas que d'autres oiseaux pouvaient apporter les courriers .

-C'est magique , me répondit simplement Cannelle »

Le train continuait d'avancer le long de champs et de campagnes à une allure rapide, une vielle dame passa , un chariot remplit de friandises . Je pris une chocogrenouille et quelques sucaçides :

«J'ai eu Dumbledore , l'une de vous le veux ?

-Moi s'il te plaît , je te l'échange contre Dipet cela te va ? Répondit Cannelle

-Oui merci Cannelle .

-Appelle moi Anne c'est plus court !

-D'accord Ann

-Dis Lily , fit Camélia , levant la tête de son livre , toi qui doit connaître Poudlard , qu'est ce qu'on aura comme cours ?

-Je sais que l'on aura les cours classique potion, métamorphose, sortilège et cette année nous aurons des cours de vol

-De vol ? Mais on avait pas le droit d'amener nos balais ! S'écria Anne

-Oui mais ils ont une réserve de vieux balais et ils nous apprennent à nous en servir et l'année prochaine on pourra faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch ! Dit-je avec une joie non dissimulée

\- Tu compte en faire partie ? Me taquina Cannelle

-Oui et en tant qu'attrapeuse je pense et vous ?

-J'aime bien le quidditch mais pas au point de faire partie d'une équipe , répondit Camélia

-Quand à moi je ne sais pas , on verra bien ! En tout cas Cam , je sens que tu va adoré ces cours !

-Comment-ça ? Demandais-je

-La dernière fois qu'elle est montée sur son balais, Feuyonne a voulu la suivre et elle a fini dans les buissons , chuchota Cannelle en se penchant vers moi

-Traîtresse va , cria Camélia en jetant son livre à la tête de sa sœur sous nos rires »

Le temps passa donc entre conversation , câlins à mon chat , discutions animée , rire et siestes .

Le Poudlard Expresse arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard et, dans un dernier sifflement , s'arrêta . Le élève de toutes années bondirent hors du train et la plus part se dirigèrent vers des carrosses . Une voix bourrue, plus forte que les autres, se fit entendre :"Les premières années par ici !"Nous nous sommes donc approchée du demi-géant . Je sauta immédiatement dans les bras d'Hagrid avant de retourner vers les jumelles . Nous portions fièrement nos robes de sorcières flambant neuves , qui n'attendaient qu'a arborer le blason de nos futures maisons .Nous prîmes ensuite place dans des barques (plus ou moins solides mais la confiance régnait ... en apparence du moins ) et ainsi nous avons traversé le lac tandis que Poudlard se dessinait à l'horizon . Le châteaux brillait d'une aura de mystère qui se reflétait dans l'eau sous la clarté de la lune .La jeune fille qui se trouvait avec nous dans la barque avait les yeux rivé sur l'eau avec méfiance . Elle me sourit gentiment avant d'entamer la conversation et nous appris qu'elle s'appelle Annita Lobers et que c'est aujourd'hui, la première fois qu'elle prenait une barque . Nous avons attérri sur une petite passerelle avant de monter les marches dans un silence religieux afin d'arriver dans une première cour intérieure .Les grandes portes devant nous se sont ouvertes et une jeune femme se tient devant nous . Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage d'une pâleur presque maladive ,un blush bien trop rose sur les pommettes . Elle nous fixa de ses grands yeux verts avant de nous amener en haut des marches faisant doucement balancer sa robe bleue bordée de fil d'argent .

«Bienvenus à tous ,

Mon nom est Mrs Delway et je serai votre professeur de métamorphose cette année ainsi que la directrice de la maison de Serdaigle . J'espère que vous serez d'ailleurs nombreux dans ma maison cette année . Bien , Poudlard à été fondée par quatre fondateurs qui ont donné leur nom à chacune des maisons . Griffondor,Serpentard,Poufsouffle et Serdaigle . Vous serez répartis par le Choixpeau en fonction de votre personnalité . Sachez que à chaque bonne action , vous ferez gagner des points à votre maisons , à l'inverse , chaque entorse au règlement vous fera en perdre . La Coupe des quatre maisons récompense chaque année celle qui obtient le plus de points .Chaque maison possède également sa propre équipe de Quidditch , le tournoi débutera fin Novembre et je compte sur vous pour encourager votre équipe . Cette année , vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer dans un match , ni de posséder un balais pour des raison de sécurité mais dès l'année prochaine , vous pourrez tenter votre chance . La liste des objets interdit est d'ailleurs consultable dans le bureau de notre concierge M. Rusard, ce dernier se fera un plaisir de vous donner quelques sanctions si il vous trouve à traîner après le couvre-feu . N'oublier pas que la Forêts interdite est tout comme son nom l'indique interdite contrairement à la bibliothèque où Mrs Pince se fera un plaisir de vous aider .»

Elle a ensuite ouvert les portes et nous sommes entrer dans l'ancien bâtiments , après avoir traverser une petite cour nous avons de nouveaux fait une alte devant deux grandes portes de bois massif sculptés . Nous nous sommes sagement ranger deux par deux et j'échangeais un regard inquiet et excité avec Annita qui s'était placée à mes cotés . Nous avons donc ainsi pénétrer dans une salle immense : la fameuse Grande Salle de Poudlard . Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête . Au fond le pièce, une imposante table rassemblait le corps enseignant , derrière eux les sabliers encore vide . Quatre grandes tables prenaient tout l'espace , le plafond ,lui était un ciel des plus majestueux . Des étoiles filantes parcourent la voie lactée sous le regard bienveillant de Vénus et celui acier de Neptune .Emportée par mon émerveillement , je ne remarquais pas que le professeur était partie , puis revenue , un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé à la main .

Elle le posa sur son piédestal et ce dernier se mit à chanter :

Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus beau,

Mais votre avenir dépend de moi,

Porte moi tel un noble chapeau,

Et je te dirais ce que je vois.

Il y'a plus de quatre milles ans,

Que les fondateurs m'ont créer,

Ensorceler en me confiant,

la lourde tâche de vous guider.

A Griffondor vous irez rugir,

Si vous avez bravoure et courage,

Sans pourtant manquer d'agir,

Avec chevalerie à tout âge.

A Serpentard vous irez siffler,

Si vous possédé ruse et ambition,

Vous pourrez ici avancer,

Avec honneur et détermination.

A Poufsouffle , vous finirez,

Si votre loyauté est plus forte que tout,

Tolérance et dévouement vous avez,

Pour les autres ainsi que pour vous .

A Serdaigle , vous atterrirez,

Si vous faites partis des érudits,

Tout en faisant preuve de créativité,

Ici l'originalité n'est point abolie .

Que commence la répartition

Car désormais votre destin,

Sera à jamais liée à votre maison

Et ce pour nouveaux lendemains !

Des applaudissements surgirent de toute part de la salle , notre chère professeur de métamorphose fit apparaître une liste devant ses yeux . La salle se tut instantanément et le premier élève fut appelé :

«Abecca Mélissa !»

Une petite brunette au yeux océan s'avança et , tremblante posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui ne tarda pas à s'exclamer SERDAIGLE

Une des quatre tables se mit à acclamer chaleureusement la nouvelle , celle-ci se leva et partis s'installer auprès de ses nouveaux camarades .

Et la liste continua , et les élèves furent répartis .

«Beauvilier Celestia»

Cette fois-ci , ce fut une jeune fille au long cheveux de jais qui sortis du rang , le Choixpeau ne fit que frôler sa tête avant de crier SERPENTARD

«Breteil Alexandre»

POUFSOUFFLE **  
**

«Griral Maxime»

GRIFFONDOR

«Hicker Paul»

SERPENTARD

«Howers Camélia»

La jumelle sortit du rang , je lui soufflais un "bonne chance" et lui sourit d'un air que je voulais encourageant tandis qu'elle se dirigeais à son tour vers le tabouret . Elle ferma les yeux et posa le Chapeau sur sa tête . Le temps semblait suspendu tant l'attente étais insoutenable . Quelques minutes plus tard , le Choixpeau se décida à donner son verdict : GRIFFONDOR

La seconde jumelle ne tarda pas à s'asseoir à la table des lions au coté de sa sœur et me fixait attendant mon appel .

«Hubert Louise»

GRIFFONDOR

«Hubalt Hugo »

Serdaigle

Et les noms défilèrent ainsi de suite , à chaque fois le même sentiment sur tout les visages . Vint le tour de Parmes Elise et de Planso Corentin et puis,...

«Potter Lily »


End file.
